


Asmodeus

by MuMuD



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	Asmodeus

“我的Clint，你是上帝最疼爱的天使，善良，聪慧，勇敢”

堕天使的黑色羽翼微收在背后，翼尖搭落在身下人的羽翼上，两者好似海中的蚌壳合十紧密，带着薄茧的手指温柔地留恋着Clint的脸颊，天使的白色象征因为地狱的力量，圣洁之光已是不复存在，钳制在双手上的力量让Clint只能被压于他人之下

“告诉我，我心爱的Clint，你能付出什么代价让我和你走？”

声音夹杂着戏谑，仿佛在嘲笑着Clint的自不量力，或是有所不知

“Tony，冷静下来”

挣扎让Clint的脸上留下些许的微红热气，脸上的指尖不愿只停留面颊，于是随心地向下游去，一点一点地揉擦浅褐色的唇，茧子的粗粝把脆弱的软肉喇得通红，血红的颜色也爬上了恶魔的眼眶

“你不应该来这里，地狱不是天使该来的地方”

说着话的Tony情绪眼神直勾勾盯住身下日思夜想的面孔，火湖的炎焰在地狱里肆虐，沿着无尽的沟壑一路烧上了Tony的瞳孔，最深处的欲想在这层地狱中不再压抑，像盐渍裹住心脏，欲不停，火不止。黑茫茫的巨翼不再满足贴合在暗淡的翅膀上，怒张开来的黑色帐幕完全掩盖住Clint眼前的全部，阴影下曾是蜜糖流淌一般的温柔目光现在只剩浇不灭的欲火

Tony猛地低下了头，张口咬住Clint裸露在空气下的脖颈，尖利的牙穿破了皮肤，腥甜洒在了咬痕上

“唔——”

突然地疼痛让身体不受控制地弹起，始作俑者伸出舌尖，湿润的触感在颈肉上泛起，血珠一颗一颗被舔舐掉，舌尖来回玩弄着被咬开皮肉的裂伤，只有这样才能让身下的人感受到自己颤栗的执念

疼痛感带来的细小电流不停地刺激着Clint，从未体验过的Clint感到心口处一股陌生的力量要将他推进黑暗的深处，Clint想保持平日的冷静，可是未知的恐惧让人本能地想要缩起四肢，双手被困，双腿缩起却被Tony挤进来的一条腿拦住了出路，腿根处感受着火热的部位，那个地方上下小幅度地摩挲着Clint的腿间，想要收紧双腿的想法更加强烈了

“踏进地狱的天使染上了黑色，不是成为恶魔，就只能成为俘虏，我的Clint，你愿意在这里陪着我吗？”

Clint闻声张口，悲伤与惋惜夹杂其中，语气中还有着连他自己都没注意到的不舍

“Tony，你不应该属于这个地方”

Tony的双唇在Clint身上描绘着属于自己的印记，中途抬起头来望向仍旧挽留的人

“不不不”

语调突然升高，像人间戏剧里的台词一样夸张，否定一个答案早已显而易见的问题

“早就该来着，我早就该回到这儿了，在那些光亮里我找不到角落去疏解我对你的欲火，你每一个动作我都想像这样直接把你压在身下，试想那些天使们如果看到我这么做会怎么样？会鄙夷我的私欲，还是他们也有的私欲，你不知道你有多么的宝贝，那时候他们也会加入的，不行！我不会让任何人碰你一下！”

Clint惊愕得看着身上流露疯狂的人，Tony如此露骨的旺盛爱意是他从未想到的，他的注意力都在上帝身边，以至于过去的他忽略了Tony会在其他同伴靠近自己时的剑拔弩张。

如果Tony抱有的执念已深，他幻想的那些场景...

Clint的面颊涨得通红，恶魔注定有引导欲望的力量，画面一幅幅地溜进脑海中，强烈的羞耻感中却点染了些不明的情愫，天使本应静谧的内心犹如静湖被雨点溅起了波澜

Tony兴奋地感知到了Clint内心里的松动，继续难耐地用双唇一遍遍描绘Clint光洁的身体，吮吸出来的印记就好像地狱之门前的曼珠沙华，铺成一路的血红延伸进天使从未触碰过的禁区

“别，Tony”

私密的触碰让Clint惶恐，像拨浪鼓一般不停地摇摆脑袋，挣扎着扭动身体，奢望着能以此避开制约和滋生出的欲望

Tony好似仁慈地停止了动作，可恶魔的字典里从未有过这两个字，暂时的仁慈只意味着更残忍地对待

他重新加强了Clint手腕上的禁锢，又用手指凭空一挥，一大片屏障展于眼前，将Clint翻过身去拦腰抱起，慢步走近那层屏障，屏障犹如两层通透的薄膜，层与层的缝隙流窜着一团团的雾气，白色的雾层勾勒出前面两人的轮廓，逐渐地显现出两人的样子，白茫茫的烟缭绕在一黑一白两对羽翼

神奇的景象让Clint目不转睛地注视着镜中的变化，某种力量的再次渐力推使灵魂，一不小心就会从裂开的缝隙里将人卷进去

“好好欣赏这一切，我的Clint”

贴在耳廓的气息使人微微打了个冷战，创造过奇迹的手触摸着Clint肌肉上由于圣战而留下的伤疤纹路，顺着腹部两侧的人鱼线，满含情色意味地摩挲左右髋骨，缓慢却又折磨的动作让Clint像被留在岸上的鱼失去了支撑，只能眼神迷茫地张口不停喘息，薄膜内映照在两人轮廓界线上的雾暗了下来，萌生出些许的淡灰，一口一口地蚕食着周围雾团

一手掐着精瘦的腰线，另一只环住Clint的阴茎

“嗯！”

突如其来的刺激使Clint弓起了腰，形成了他平日里最爱那柄弓的模样，挺身让他的阴茎像是迫不及待一般在Tony的掌心中钻得更深，Tony满意地望着眼前人的反应，环着的手指微微合拢开始有一下没一下地上下撸动

“果然我是不会错的，这样的你才是最美的。你一定没有好好照顾它，看看它这么精神，我的Clint，你的心里有我对吧？你是不是也想我？不然你为什么来找我？我已是堕天使，与你势不两立，你为什么不挣开手上的禁锢？你可是米迦勒的战士，这点儿束缚可绑不住你”

Tony含住了Clint滴红的耳珠，手上的动作没有停下来，温柔却不失技巧，一只手套弄着阴茎，另一只滑过双球，又来到会阴的部位，Clint抖得像个筛子，皮肤因刺激泛起鸡皮，细小的颗粒没有办法感受周围滚烫的空气，这样的刺激对Clint来说太过了，紧咬住的唇也阻挡不住一声又一声的呻吟溢出

“我的宝贝，你的欲望是我见过最美的，看看你后面的小嘴我还没碰它一下，它就着急了”

Clint感受到了背后的人紧贴自己的热度，尤其从股间那团烫人的温度，它隔着两人的布料挺动着，好像要直接顶进自己的身体中

Clint脑子里好似火山中的岩浆咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，搅得一团浑浊，可怕的高温逐渐烧掉了他在战场上引以为豪的理智，欲望如缠人的藤蔓爬上脚踝，要把自己紧紧勒住，无法呼吸

他想要重新呼吸，却毫无章法，恶魔还在耳边不断地引诱，也许不该进入地狱之门，但他仍旧无法后悔自己之前的决定

“Tony，出去！”

体内感到了的黏腻，空气中忽然飘荡出一丝香甜，Tony将变出的糖浆用在润滑，手指不知什么时候进入了Clint无人问津过的穴口，内壁的突然紧收让Tony发出一声感叹，糖浆在这里面的热情下永远不会凝固

“我的Clint，怎么办，我对自己的手指都开始嫉妒起来了”

指尖不停地转动，时不时曲起的关节处顶弄起内壁，后穴开始变得松软，在不断地扩张之下，好像开始不满于手指的粗细，一下一下地颤动收缩，想要更加粗长的物体填满

“拜托停下，Tony”

还是拒绝但声音已被泡软，紧实强劲的躯体浸苏于欲望的甜蜜当中，蜜糖色的肉体蒙上了更加鲜亮的焦糖光泽

Clint没有注意到，那些雾气已由洁白大部分化成深灰颜色，两人的影像中这些深色烟气迅速地攒动着，侵占强入进还呈现淡灰的气体，两者不断地交织，已是要融为一体

洁白是最圣洁的颜色，也是最易染上他色的

“快不行了，Tony”

“啊哈...求..你，Tony”

 

 

“进...进来，Tony”

 

“我的Clint，你愿意陪我一直留在地狱吗。”

 

全部绽放成墨色的雾气挡住了视线，只有这其中的两人知道又发生了些什么


End file.
